


Through The Rain

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, family hurt comfort love marriage parenthood angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: Sonny Carisi is retired from Manhattan SVU. He was wounded in a shooting by three disgruntled gang members after one of their own raped his girlfriend and beat her as well.  So now he is married and a stay at home dad to a three year old daughter Amelia.  His wife works at the innocence Project with Peter Stone as an attorney having formally worked for Rafael Barba and SVU.  Here will be chapters done in flashback form in this one.  The beginning is present day and family dinner night.
Relationships: Dominick “ Sonny” Carisi Junior and original character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

She walked into the apartment that night and as usual slid her heels off slowly onto the throw rug that she had gotten one weekend for a splash of color on the floor near their door. She heard the sound of soft laughter coming from the kitchen and headed in that direction. “ Hello , did you two get home before me?” Her husbands head turned and he smiled and so did their three year old daughter Amelia Julia Carisi. “ Mama, Daddy is showing me how to make paghetti.” You smiled. “ Is he angel? That sounds fun. “ You kissed the top of her head and then kissed Sonny’s cheek. “ Hey doll how was your day?” He asked after your lips touched. “ It was interesting, right now I feel like getting into something more comfortable before paghetti.” Sonny laughed a little. “ All right it will be a few minutes. The garlic bread just went in the oven”. Meghan nodded and headed to their bedroom. She found her little white Pomeranian puppy Luciano napping on the foot of their bed, “ Your dad spoils you mister.” She gently touched the small dogs head . Then she changed into some lounging pants and an older t shirt of Sonny’s that read NYPD. He still had a few around even though his days were spent at home being a full time dad since the shooting. But that wasn’t something she wanted to think about right now. She took her hair down out of the ponytail that it was in and then washed her makeup off of her face before heading back out to the kitchen. When she got there the table was set and Sonny had made Amelias small plate up first with her child sized silverware .. Meghan sat in her usual chair. “ So what did you two do today?”  
“ Well Amelia went to see Will for a while and he is getting a baby sister in November.”  
“ Oh we’ll have to invite Mike and Nicole over for dinner to celebrate when she is feeling up to it. I don’t know how she does it working long hours in the ER and still having a family.”  
Sonny nodded. “ She will want you to help her pick out baby girl clothes and things I’m sure.”  
“ That will be fun. Anything else?”  
“ Barba is back in town.” He shrugged.  
“ Well good thing I’m working for Peter Stone these days and unavailable to work with him again.”  
“ Honey, don’t be like that .”  
“ Be like what Dominick. Yes he prosecuted the people who shot you and helped you get a very generous settlement from NYPD. But I don’t like to remember that. Not when so much could have been taken from me.”  
“ All right lets not spoil our dinner . I have physical therapy tomorrow morning . I need to ask about these hip spasms I’m having on that leg . Might just be a pulled muscle or something. “.  
“ Couid be , I’ll give you a massage later.”  
“ You are too good to me Meghan Carisi.”  
“ It’s because I love you Dominick.”  
They held hands while they ate their pasta.. it was in a creamy tomato sauce tonight .


	2. Night Time Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to break into Sonny and Meghans home. They person is cuzght and nobody is hurt but it makes Sonny get an alarm for their door.

After dinner Meghan went to give Amelia her bath while Sonny cleaned up the kitchen and let Luciano outside to do his business for the night before he went into his crate. She said “ So why don’t we pick out what pajamas you want tonight Amelia and get your Pull Up for sleepy time.” Amelia smiled as she skipped over to her dresser and opened the drawer where her pajamas were. She reached in and found the dark purple ones with little koala bears on the legs that Rafael Barba had given her for her second birthday. They were still fitting her but the legs were starting to get a little short. “ These mama.” “ All right but we may need to look for another pair since you are growing. “. Amelia nodded. Then they headed to the bathroom and after Meghan got the water ready with her lavender sleepy time bath bubbles Amelia was allowed to play for a while in the tub and then got out to be dried off and brush her teeth before bed. She was dressed in her pajamas and her stuffed toy giraffe named Luca from Uncle Mike and Aunt Nicole Dodds was beside her when she got under her blankets. Sonny came in to her room to kiss her goodnight. “ Sleep well princess.”   
“ Love you daddy.” Meghan tucked her in and also kissed her. “ Love you mama.” Meghan smiled. “ Goodnight my angel.”  
Then they had her nightlight on that glowed in purple and they shut the door quietly before they headed to their own bedroom.  
Sonny pulled down the pewter gray and navy linens and blankets on their bed and slowly got into his side.   
“ Baby lay down on your stomach so I can give you that massage.”, Meghan said .  
“ All right, with that sandalwood stuff?”  
“ Sure if that’s what oil you want tonight.”  
“ I do.” Meghan began to massage Sonny’s left side slowly after lifting up his t shirt carefully. Sometimes he still got stiff especially when he was on his feet too long. She carefully worked on the scar tissue from his lower abdomen downward and then to his hip where he had been wounded the most severely . She was gentle when she touched those areas and it helped him relax enough to sleep with out a nighttime painkiller. He only took those when he was really aching. With his physical therapy that helped things feel pretty good most of the time. She kissed his cheek and heard him exhale softly. “ Thank you.”  
“ For what?” She said softly  
“ Sticking with me, I know it can be a lot.”  
“ Dominick we said for better or for worse remember and I meant it. You made me a mom and I could never leave that .”  
He leaned up and kissed her. “ I love you so much that sometimes I don’t have words doll.”  
“ You don’t need any, I see it when you look at me.”   
Meghan got into bed a few minutes later and curled up in Sonny’s arms. “ Goodnight my prince.”  
“ You would be my Queen.” He smiled as they both drifted off to sleep.  
Sometime later they heard Luciano barking . Sonny yawned and thought that’s strange usually he settles right down in his crate with his blanket and doesn’t wake up until morning. He slowly got out of bed. Meghan stirred. “ Son.” He said “ Something’s got the dog worked up. Turn your phone on.” Then he headed to the living room slowly. He was surprised to find a guy in a hoodie standing there trying to take the big screen TV off the wall. “ Stop NYPD.” He had dialed 911 and his thumb pressed speaker on his phone. “ Yes this is former Detective Carisi, someone has broken into my home and was trying to get my big screen TV off the wall. He kicked the glass on my door in and splintered the wood. I have him in cuffs now . Special Victims,no injuries on scene.” “ Sure I like midnight wake up calls when it’s raining. My wife’s favorite throw rug is wet.” The guy was backed against the wall with his hands cuffed in front of him. “ Twenty minutes sounds good, thanks.”  
Meghan had pulled on her robe and watched from the hallway as Fin Tutuola and Amanda Rollins walked into her house. Fin said “ Must be pretty dumb to break into a detectives house.” He gave a little eye roll and then took the guy outside . Amanda said “ So nothing was taken, just some damage to the door and chipped paint on that wall.”  
“ He didn’t know the TV was wall mounted and screwed into the drywall.” Sonny shrugged. “ Lucky the dog heard him and started barking. “  
“ Yes it was.” Amanda petted the little white fluffball.” Good boy.” She nodded to Meghan. “ Some night huh?”  
“ Yes but at least it’s over and the door can be fixed. I will need extra coffee before work tomorrow.”  
“ Good night , why don’t you both get some rest. I know someone who can fix that door quickly.”   
“ Good.”  
Sonny talked to Amanda for a few minutes and then the house was quiet again. He put an arm around Meghan. “ Well I guess we should go back to bed and I am going to get us an alarm for the door tommorrow.”   
She yawned. “ Okay.” They both went back to their bedroom and into sleep again.


	3. Three Months Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonnys recovery from the shooting is still ongoing. He is surprised to get a gift from a friend when he is feeling a little low after his physical therapy session . Appearance by Mike Dodds here . Also how puppy Luciano joins the family..

Sonny had gotten home from physical therapy and had picked up Amelia from Amanda’s where she was having a play date with Jessie and Billie. He knew she would wonder when she was getting a little brother or sister since she had fun helping out with Amanda’s younger daughter. He got her settled for her nap and then sat on his recliner chair with the usual after therapy ice pack on his hip. Hen he heard the core buzzer sound. “ Yeah.” “ Sonny it’s Mike, I have a little something for you.” “ Okay.” He clicked the door open so Mike could come in. His friend was carrying a small bag with him. Mike placed the bag on the floor and a small white dog walked out of it blinking. “ Wait what’s this ?” Sonny lifted the dog onto his lap slowly. “ That’s your new friend.” “ Nicole and I found him online and Meghan knows about it . We thought he could be an early birthday present for you.” Sonny petted the puppy’s soft fur. “ A crate will be delivered later form the pet stare as well as his food and puppy stuff. “ For a moment Sonny was quiet.. Then the dog licked him on the chin and he laughed. “ Well I think you need a name little guy.” “ Luciano “ Mike nodded . “ I like it.” He watched the puppy walk around on Sonnys lap and then lay down for a nap. “ Thank you , I didn’t know I needed him .”  
Mike patted his shoulder. “ You’re welcome. Pets help you heal. I don’t know what I would do without Rocky.” That was Mike’s black Pomeranian and dachshund mix. “ He’s gotten you through some stuff man.” Mike nodded. “ My shoulder injury for one. “ “ Anyway I’ll let you and Luciano get to know easy other better. I’ll see you for the hockey game next week?” “ Sure .” Sonny nodded. They talked a few more minutes before amike headed home. Sonny smiled. Amelia was going to be so excited to have a puppy. It seemed like his usual Tuesday afternoon had gotten a whole lot better. He had a son now even if it wasn’t in human form. He knew it was going to be fun to train a puppy and handle a new three year old daughter at home but he had all the time on the world to figure it out. He couldn’t believe Meghan had done this for him as a surprise. It only seemed right to make her favorite dinner tonight as a thank you. He knew he had fresh chicken for it and the ingredients to make Marsala sauce as well. Sometimes he wondered how he had found such an amazing woman and how she had given him a beautiful daughter in return.


End file.
